POTC: Curse of The Black Pearl
by JohnnyDeppIsMine
Summary: Sophia Porter was just a girl in Port Royal. Until she met Captain Jack Sparrow that is. Come follow Sophia in her journey of helping the lovely pirate Captain with the retrieval of his precious pearl. JACK/OC (COMPLETE REWRITE OF Yo ho, Yo ho, A pirates life for me.) Book one. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**TWELVE YEARS AGO**

My father had sent me to the market in town, for he was sick and could not get around very well. I was only to get what we needed and then come straight home. No gallivanting, no daydreaming. Market, then straight home.

I was trying to remember what it was he said we needed. He had written it down on parchment but the wind had swept it out of my hand whilst I was walking toward town. I couldn't forget anything because this was the first time that Father had let me into town by myself and I wanted to make him proud. I wanted him to know that he could trust me, I was old enough now. I'm not a baby, anymore.

Suddenly, I felt myself hit the ground. I was jolted out of my thoughts and back into reality. I looked up and found a girl who looked to be my age, maybe a year younger. Her blonde hair was in beautiful curls and freckles were dotted across her pale cheeks and nose and she was wearing an expensive looking dress. I felt inferior to her. My own brown hair was knotted and tangled, my skin was tanned and perhaps a little sun burnt from labor and I was dressed in a pair of trousers and boots. I couldn't afford dresses, but I didn't mind. I didn't like them much. They seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I apologized. The girl just smiled.

"It's okay. My name is Elizabeth." She curtsied. "What is yours?"

I pushed myself up off of the ground and held out my hand. "I'm Sophia, but you can call me Sophie if you prefer."

She looked at my hand for a few seconds before taking it in her own. "Nice to meet you, Sophie."

I smiled, "You too, Elizabeth."

Suddenly, I saw a women rushing toward us. "Miss Elizabeth!" She scolded. "You know better than to rush off like that. Your father would not be pleased."

Elizabeth looked down, "I didn't run off. I lost you."

The woman grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Well, we must get you back to your father."

"Goodbye, Sophia." She called over her shoulder as the lady rushed her away.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth!" I called back.

I turned and started back home until I remembered, I was supposed to get things from the market. I turned again and rushed back to get what we needed.

If I could even remember.


	2. Chapter 1

It has been many years since that day. Not many weeks afterward, I ran into Elizabeth again. This time she introduced me to a young boy who looked my age. William, she said he was called, or Will, as I prefer.

All three of us have grown incredibly close after all of these years of knowing one another. To me, they are my siblings. I would protect them with my life.

I'm now 23 years old and still living with my father, Nikolas. Usually, once you reach a certain age, you are promised the courtship of a young man. But, fortunately, no one would have me. The people in Port Royal think lowly of me. I do not wear dresses like the other women, I prefer to be comfortable. I have been wearing trousers since I was young and I would not be stopping now. My attitude isn't one of a nice, proper, and reserved lady. I speak my mind and I am scolded often for it.

After much pleading, I was able to convince the owner of the local smithy to let me work as William Turner's assistant. In which I learned that you cannot be a woman, work as a blacksmith, and still earn the respect you deserve. Will, Elizabeth, Father, and Governor Swann were the only people that didn't have any disgust to hide when they spoke to me.

Presently, Will and I were standing in the Swann mansion, waiting to give Governor Swann the sword Will had made for Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony today. He would become Commodore Norrington, I suppose.

Will looked around absently before reaching to touch a candle holder on the wall. The next thing I knew, a piece had broken off into his hand.

"Will," I sighed, "You had better get rid of that before someone sees."

His eyes darted around the room anxiously, before landing on a chair. He stuffed it behind the chair, before straightening just as a servant came into the room. Will nodded his head once toward the man as a form of greeting and tried to keep his expression as innocent as possible.

Before I could laugh at him, I noticed the governor making his way downstairs.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again." He turned slightly in my direction. "You as well, Miss Porter."

"Good day, sir." We chimed in unison stepping forward . Will set the case containing the sword on a nearby table. "I have your order." He continued, taking the sword out and handing it to Governor Swann. The governor made a sound of approval as he unsheathed the weapon.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may-" Governor hands him the sword.

He balances it on his finger. "Perfectly balanced." He says. "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He does a little flippy turn thing with it that made me suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

"Impressive." Says the governor. "Very impressive." He slips the sword back into its scabbard. "Commodore Norrington is going to be ._very_. pleased with this."

As Will returned the sword back into its case, Governor Swann continues. "Do pass my compliments onto your master." I clenched my jaw. Did he honestly think that that drunk bugger could make anything worth using?

Will sent me a look. "I shall." He says, flashing a smile that was gone as quick as it came. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

'Oh, Will.' I thought sadly. 'Why do you do this to yourself? Just tell the man the truth. ' I smiled sadly at him.

Our attention was adverted to the staircase when we heard the footsteps of whom I assumed was Elizabeth.

I was right. Elizabeth slowly made her way down the stairs. She looked beautiful.

" Elizabeth." Governor Swann sighed. " You look absolutely stunning."

Elizabeth looked straight past him to Will. "Will." She breathed. "It's so good to see you!" She quickly walked down the rest of the stairs. I glanced at Will and was tempted to laugh at the ridiculous look on his face.

"I had a dream about you last night." She stated bluntly.  
Oh, boy. Here we go.

"About me?" Will managed to choke out.

"Elizabeth, it isn't entirely proper for you t-" Elizabeth cut her father off and continued talking to Will.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" She asked.

" How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will said.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She scolded, playfully.

"At least once more, Miss Swan. As always." Will responded politely.

"There." Governor Swann started as Elizabeth's face visibly fell. "See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

Elizabeth looked at Will emotionlessly. "Good day, Mr. Turner." She seemed to have to force the words through her lips. Oh no. He's doomed himself.

"Good day!" Will rushed after them as they left the mansion. I had to narrowly avoid being hit by the door.

I turned and looked at the offending doors. "Rude." I huffed to them, even though I'm pretty sure doors don't speak English.

I faintly heard Will whisper "Elizabeth." to himself before watching the carriage run off.

"That, William Turner, was completely unfair." I said, pouting. "Did you see the way she ignored me?! I didn't even get a hello." He returned my pout with a grin and a clap on the shoulder before we started our walk back to the smithy.

* * *

"Will," I whined awhile later. "I'm bored. Can I go to the docks?"

"You can if you want, Sophia." He laughed. "I'm not your father."

"Sometimes I wish you were, William." I poked him in the side.

He pulled on his coat and started toward the door. "Whoa," I said. "Where are you going?"

"I have things to do, Sophie. I can't just sit or wander around like you do."

"Hey! I resent that. I do important things too!"

"Like what?" He inquired.

"I, uhhh, keep you company! That's very important. Otherwise, you would go insane!"

He laughed at me. "Right. Are you going to the docks or not? I need to know whether or not to lock up."

"Yes, I'm going. Leave the doors unlocked though." I said. "I may be back soon."

With that we both walked out of the doors and departed on our way. Will going right and I, left.


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hi guys! New chapter up! Ahhhhh. So far I'm doing smashing at updating regularly, eh? Do me a favor and leave a review please? It'd mean the world to me and it help me update faster (Promise) If you find any mistakes make sure to tell me.**_

_**Have fun reading. 3**_

When I arrived at the docks I saw Murtogg and Mullroy arguing with a man. A rather handsome one at that. He had long hair that had been rolled into dreadlocks and decorated with many odd trinkets. On top of which he had a red bandanna, and a tricornered hat.

It seems as thought Murtogg and Mullroy were arguing with one another now, completely forgetting about the man standing in front of them. Seemingly taking advantage of the guards distraction, the man silently sneaks toward the ship docked nearest to them.

After a few more words are exchanged between the two, they look up. After they realize the mystery man is gone, they look around frantically before spotting him at the wheel of the ship.

I sneak a bit closer so that I can hear their current conversation.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Mullroy says to the stranger.

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat." The man says. "Ship." He corrects himself quickly.

"What's your name?" Murtogg demands in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." The man say, in a friendly manner.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asks.

"Yeah! And no lies..." Murtogg adds.

"Well, then." Smithy slurs. "I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

"I said no lies!" Murtogg exclaims.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy argues.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Ugh, not this again, please.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Smithy jumps in. I secretly thank the stranger for sparing us another one of their many arguments.

The two just look at him as if he were stupid.

I sigh. Well, I don't have anything else better to do. Why the hell not?

I step out of my hiding place and stride forward. "John!" I exclaim. "There you are, you silly man! I have been looking everywhere."

He looks at me, surprised and intrigued.

I ignore him and look at Murtogg and Mullroy.

"I'm so sorry." I say loudly before stepping closer and lowering my voice. "This poor man is insane." I tell them. "He goes around shouting to everyone that he is a pirate."

Rolling my eyes I continue, "I keep telling him it's going to get him it's gonna get him hanged one day but he just keeps on! The insufferable wretch!" I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose.

Murtogg looks at me for a second. "Do you know this man, Miss Porter?" He asks.

"Of course I do!" I shout. "He's my kinsmen. I have been told to watch after him. Not doing a very good job so far, eh?" I joke.

"Not at all, miss." Mullroy laughs.

I look back at 'my cousin' and smile. "Very well, John. I will go along with this shenanigan just this once, you hear?"

Turning back toward the two men, I lower my voice. "Please just go along with it. One story and we'll be off! I promise."

"Please, Cap'n," I salute. "Tell us a story of your travels, then we'll go home and I'll, uh, bake us some bread, or whatever."

The stranger shrugged and motioned for us to sit down before diving into a tale of how he was mistaken for a God.

* * *

"...and then they made me their chief." Smithy finished his story with a wave of his hands.

I clapped but the guards faces didn't seem amused at all. To be honest, they looked bored.

Suddenly, we hear a splash not too far from our boat. All of us turn to look but all we see is the misplaced water falling back into the ocean.

We sit puzzled for a second before we hear a shout from the cliff above. "Elizabeth!" It cries.

Elizabeth?! What has she done this time? I jump up running to the side of the boat.

"Will you be saving her then?" Smithy asks, looking at the two men.

"I can't swim." Mullroy says, glancing at Smithy looking a tad bit ashamed.

Smithy looks at Murtogg for help but is instead greeted with silence.

His eyes passed over me before muttering "Pride of the King's Navy you are."

He took off his hat and his effects. "Do _not_ lose these." He says before diving into the water.

I scoffed, folding my arms. He didn't ask me if I could save her.

Suddenly it seems as if a pulse of energy rippled throughout the entire ocean.

"What was that?" Murtogg asks. Mullroy and I shrug.

We run off the boat toward the dock, ready to help Smithy with Elizabeth.

He pops out of the water, Elizabeth over his shoulder.

"Oh my." I say "Is she okay?!" I shout to a drenched Smithy.

He looks over at me but doesn't answer.

"She's not breathing!" Murtogg yells, moving the hair out of her face.

"Move!" Smithy orders. He pushes the two men out of the way and cuts through Elizabeth's corset.

She turned and spit out water, gasping for breath.

I rush to her side and stroke her hair.

"Never would've thought of that." Mullroy says.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Smith says to the guard before noticing a medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"Where do you get that?" He asks her. The only response he gets is her spluttering and gasping.

Soon Norrington and a crowd of people are standing around us.

"On your feet." He orders Smith.

I help Elizabeth up and pass her to her father. The governor smiles at me and I return it with a slight smile of my own.

Governor Swann soon noticed Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset. He glares at the man before Murtogg notices and blushes, pointing a finger to Smith. "Shoot him!" The governor says, tightening a coat around Eliazbeth's half naked body.

"Father!" She says sternly. "Governor, please." I say softly, looking at him.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asks Norrington. Norrington nods his head slightly and Smithy presses his hands together in a form of a bow.

"Right, I believe thanks are in order." Norrington says offering his hand to the man. Smithy hesitantly takes the hand. The commodore then pulls Smithy forward, yanking at his sleeve. It falls back to leave a scar of a 'P' as if it has been burned onto his wrist.

I groan, covering my eyes with my hand. I covered for this man, and he's a pirate. I'm in for it now.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Norrington says. Smithy makes a face. If I were him I'd be running for the hills...

"Hang him!" The governor says. I look over at him and widen my eyes briefly. In a type of 'would you please shut up" kind of gesture. He doesn't even look in my direction.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington orders. He pulls up Smithy's sleeve a little further to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow in flight with a horizon in the background. "Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" He spits, throwing down the pirate's arm as if he would catch a disease if he held it any longer.

Okay, now I'm confused. What do I call this man? Cousin or Pirate? John or Jack? Smithy or Sparrow?

I then realized that my lies had just thrown me into a pit that was far too deep to climb out of.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Sparrow says to the Commodore. Well, at least he's polite. The thought makes me giggle. Which earns me a few looks from about everyone standing around.

"Well, I don't see your ship...Captain." Norrington says harshly, looking around.

"I'm in the market as it were." He says, shooting Norrington a sly smile.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg announces.

"Told ya he was telling the truth." Mullroy says eagerly. "These are his, sir." He hands Norrington his effects. "Would have got 'em earlier, sir, but Miss Porter said he was 'er cousin, she did."

Norrington looks over at me. "Lying for a pirate, Miss Porter?" He asks.

Great...

"In my defense, sir. I didn't know he was a pirate." I smile grimly. "But I would have done it even if I had. I like helping people, sir. You know that. It's in my blood and whatnot." Jack shoots me a look and a smile

The commodore stares at me. "Yes, well, we'll figure out what to do with you and your kindness in a moment."

I sigh as he pulls out Sparrow's pistol, examining it. "No additional shots nor powder." The compass was next. "A compass that doesn't point north." Norrington smiles at the pirate as if he were patronizing him. He grabs the scabbard and pulls out his sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Rude." I mutter.

Jack just puts up his hands. "But you have heard of me." He says, grinning. Norrington grabs his arm and drags him down the dock so he can be put in irons.

Elizabeth follows, screaming about protesting and Norrington says something to her about wickedness. Jack Sparrow then jumps in with his own snippet about being condemned and Norrington agrees.

Suddenly, Jack's chain is around Elizabeth's throat. At first I find myself afraid for my longtime friend but then I relax. I'm not sure why but I felt as though this pirate was not an endangerment to our lives.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack smiles at their reactions. He demands his effects and Norrington hands them over to Elizabeth. At one point, I was sure Norrington was going to slice Sparrow through because Elizabeth had her arms around him and the pirate shot Norrington a look.

I scoff. Men.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." I hear Sparrow say softly before his voice grows louder. "Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He cries, shoving Elizabeth toward Norrington and Governor Swann. He then does this weird complicated escape thing that I applaud him for.

Using the distraction of his escape, I slide away. Heading back toward the smithy. Ugh, how I've grown to despise that word. Will will never believe this.


	4. Chapter 3

**_AN: I am so sorry that this took so long, guys. I don't have some stupid excuse why I haven't wrote. It just seemed to have slipped my mind. I PROMISE I will try to do better and if you notice that this story hasn't been updated in a while, leave a review and tell me to get my ass in gear. That always helps me out (: I hope you enjoy the chapter. I didn't really like the way it turned out because I started the first half then stopped then finished it today so it may be a little, ugh. You know? Plus I tried to hurry through it because I still have a BUNCH of homework to do. Can you say procrastinator? Okay, I'll leave you now. I love you guys so much! Byeeee!_**

I caught up with Will as he was heading back toward the smithy. I ran up behind him and wrapped my arm around his neck. He froze, his hand resting on his scabbard. "Boo!" I whispered in his ear, laughing as I let him go. He turned around and glared at me. His hand still hadn't left his sword. "Sophia, I could have killed you!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Please, William. I had you before you even_ thought_ about drawing your sword." I said. I laughed at him once more and tugged at his arm before walking in the direction of the smithy.

"It doesn't matter!" he called, walking slightly faster than usual to keep up with me. Well, isn't that a first. Usually, it's the other way around.

"You won't believe what happened while I was at the docks!" I say to him, excitedly. I was trying to divert his attention and work my way out of a lecture.

"You met a pirate?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

I looked at him with surprise before slowly replying. "Yes...How did you know?"

"Word travels fast, Sophia. I also hear that you got involved with this pirate." He glanced over, shaking his head at me a little. "What in the world compelled you to so such a _stupid_ thing? Is staying out of trouble too much for you to handle?"

"Yes, Will. You should know that by now. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." I chuckle as I thought about the pirate's name. How ironic.

He just sighed and passed me up, no longer sparing me a glance. So much for my head start. I rolled my eyes before following behind him. He may be cross with me now but I knew that wouldn't last long. Actually, I don't think Will could be angry at anyone for a long period of time...

Will entered the shop before I did. He slammed the door behind him and must have slid the lock in place because when I reached for the door, it didn't budge.

"Oh, _REAL_ mature, William! Let me in!" I shouted through the wood. He was beginning to get on my last nerve.  
After a few minutes of silence I tried again. "Please, Will." I said a bit softer this time. "There is a pirate on the loose. Do you really think it's safe for me to be locked outside?"

The only response this evoked was a slight thud coming from the opposite side of the door. I sighed and decided to take the back door. Stupid Will.

As I enter the smithy I'm surprised to see Jack Sparrow. His and Will's swords are locked against one another. Is this really happening? I thought I got rid of that pirate...

"You're not a eunuch are you?" I hear Sparrow ask Will. The pirate glances down for a split second and I snort to myself. Will, on the otherhand, didn't find this funny at all. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" He shouts, making the first move and breaking their hold. He jabs at Sparrow but the pirate jumps backward onto a cart. Will follows and the cart leaves it's place and sways underneath the two. How they kept their balance, I have no idea.

Usually by now, I would have also entered the sword fight. Trying to protect Will is usually my first priority, but this is Jack Sparrow we're talking about. What I've seen of him, he's almost completely harmless. And unless I knew that Will was in danger, I was just fine with observing.

At this point, Will has hooked a sword in Jack's chains and throws it so it is embedded in the beam above their heads. Jack uses his free hand to swipe at Will a few times before hitting a loose board with his foot. The board hits Will and he's thrown off the cart.

Jack then swings himself up and uses his body weight to try and pry the blade that is wrapped in his chains out of the beam. Will gathers himself and stands up, walking back toward the pirate. By the time Will walks back onto the cart, Jack prys himself free and falls back toward the cart. His impact throws Will up into the rafters.

Wow, this is becoming intense. At this point, I was still unnoticed by the men and Will was losing so I decided to join the fun.

"Sparrow!" I call to the pirate. He stands and looks at me, surprised by my presence. "You just couldn't stay away could you?"

He's recovered enough to throw back a comment. "Merely coincidence, love. How was I supposed to know that you, a woman, worked in a smithy? And with a eunuch like him nonetheless?! Though-" His retort was cut short by Will who had cut free a heavy sack that hit the cart and vaulted Jack into the rafters as well.

I watch their continued fight with amusement. Jack was finally disarmed by Will and then they both did impressive swings off the rafters. Jack landed next to a bag of sand and uses this to his advantage, throwing it into Will's face. As Will was temporarily blinded, Jack pulls out his pistol. "No fair!" I declare while Will shouts "You cheated!"

"Pirate." Jack says simply and I can't help but chuckle at his blunt statement. "He's got a point." I call to Will but he doesn't even glance in my direction.

Suddenly there is banging at the smithy door. I can only assume it was Norrington and his men. "Move away!" Jack calls to Will desperately. "No." Wills says, shooting a look at the door. "Please move!" Jack says. Wow, pirates with manners, how odd.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Will says to Sparrow.

Sparrow cocks his pistol and says to Will, "This shot is not meant for you."

At this point, I become a little worried. 'Will just move. This is not worth getting shot over.' I think urgently to myself.

But then something surprising happens. I see glass breaking behind Jack's head and he falls to the ground seemingly unconscious. Mr. Brown is standing there with a broken bottle. Well, isn't that nice. The old drunk will get credit for this as well. I'm beginning to get tired of that man.

The door busts open and soldiers file in, pouring around the pirate's unconscious body.

" Excellent work, Mr. Brown." Norrington says. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

I grit my teeth as Brown says "Just doing my civic duty, sir." I looks over at Will and his expression isn't too far from mine.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." Norrington says before turning on his heel and leaving the shop. His men haul up Sparrow and follow the Commodore away from the scene.

"That went well." I look at Will, who in turn glares at me.

"Okay. I can see I'm obviously not welcome here. I'm going home to check up on father. He hasn't been feeling well. I'll be seeing you, William." I say, patting Will on the chest and shooting a glare at Brown. Then I step over the remains of the door and begin my trek home.

* * *

As I enter my house, I hear my father humming a familiar tune. A lullaby that my mother sang me when I was young.

I couldn't place the words but I knew the tune by heart. I smiled to myself as I took off my coat. "Pa, I'm home!" I called to him. I walked toward his room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in, darling." I heard his say from the other side. I pushed open the door and the sight of my pale father met me.

"Hi, papa. How're you feeling?" I said, as I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm feeling divine!" My father exclaimed with a smile. I smiled back but I wasn't buying it. "You're lying." I told him sweetly. He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I'm fine, Soph. Really. Nothing the Doctors can't fix."

I smiled sadly and stroked his hair. "I know, Pa. Wanna hear what happened to me today?"

He looked up at me and grinned, "You know I do."

So, I sat there and told my father of my eventful day with Captain Jack Sparrow, one of the worst pirates Norrington has ever heard of.


End file.
